The present subject matter relates generally to a social media system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an asynchronous mutual interest networking algorithm (AMINA) and bilateral social media notification system.
Social networks have united the world in ways which a few decades ago seemed impossible. Almost every adult American has some sort of social media presence (81% according to one source). With this rise in interconnectedness, many people are able to keep track of loved ones and friends which they were unable to do previously. However, new and complex social interactions have arisen from the accessibility and visibility social media enables.
As social networks and the internet are always active and more or less permanent, it is fairly easy for a user to embarrass themselves or say or do something regrettable. For example, some social media services such as Facebook enable users to indicate their relationship status. When such a status is input into Facebook or updated, one user of the service must propose the change in relationship status and the other user must accept before this information is posted on Facebook. While the requirement that both sides agree to show they are “in a relationship” helps save some embarrassment, if one user was to propose a relationship and the other to turn down the proposal, the repercussions could be awkward to say the least.
This issue exists because present social media services require unilateral “risk” when a user wishes to make contact with another user. Whether this risk is in the form of social risk (e.g., turned down for a date), financial risk (e.g., enforceable offer to buy something at a bad price), or something else at stake, modern social media does little to shield users from risks not everyone is willing to take. Such risks exist in all forms of human interaction, including face-to-face, over the phone, postal letter, or email. However, computerized social media is uniquely positioned to prevent such risks, but presently does nothing to aid users. In fact (continuing with the Facebook as an example) many users hesitate to add someone as a friend on Facebook or carry out other interactions for fear they might be turned down, etc. Such fears dampen and reduce the enjoyment of social media usage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bilateral social media notification system, as described herein.